The present invention relates to a measuring instrument for rotatively measuring point-to-point distances, said measuring instrument being adapted for inclusion in a conventional watch.
Discrete measuring instruments of the type which may be rolled along a map for determining distances between fixed points are known. While these conventional instruments are useful, they are bulky, generally delicate, and are unlikely to be carried around unless intended for use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact, impact resistant measuring device which is adapted for inclusion in a commonly and conveniently carried device, such as a watch. Accordingly, the instant invention provides a measuring instrument which is particularly adapted for inclusion within a watch, without impairing the time keeping function of the watch and without increasing the bulk or weight thereof.